1. Technical Field
This invention is related to the field of stretched painting canvases and more particularly is related to the field of stretched painting canvases of unconventional structural configurations that may be placed in the corner formed by two intersecting walls.
2. Related Art
The use of stretched painting canvas is known in the prior art. For centuries, artists have painted on canvas material that has been placed over a frame, which is often referred to as a stretcher, or stretcher bars. The viewer sees the painted display surface of the canvas but generally does not see the stretcher bars. The most common stretcher bars are rectilinear pieces of wood or other material joined together to make a rectangular structure. For example, the stretcher bars generally have a rectangular cross-section corresponding to the height and width of the stretcher bars, and a length. Four of these stretcher bars are joined together to form the rectangular structure on which the artists canvas is mounted for painting.
Prior stretched painting canvases have been structures so as to be mountable on walls such that the plane of the display surface is parallel to the wall. To angle the plane of the display surface in any other manner required a special frame. Additionally, as the corners of the rectilinear stretcher bars now would contact the walls should the conventional stretched painting canvas be hung in a corner, it would be difficult for the mounting hardware to cooperate with the stretched painting canvas, making an insecure or aesthetically unpleasing mounting. Further, when hanging the conventional stretched painting canvas in a corner, the structure and shape of the stretcher bars would be aesthetically unpleasing. Accordingly, a stretched painted canvas could not be placed in a corner formed by two intersecting walls. The use of a frame, however, limited the types of images conveyed by the artist. As a result, artistic creativity has been limited.
Thus, there is a need for an improved stretched artist canvas device that is structured for mounting in a corner. It is to such a stretched artist canvas that the present invention is primarily directed.